jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Smolder Bravestone/Film
Dr. Xander "Smolder" Bravestone is one of the five selectable playable characters in the video game version of "Jumanji". In the 2017 film; "Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle", he was the chosen avatar of Spencer Gilpin. In the 2019 sequel; "Jumanji: The Next Level", he was given to Spencer's grandfather Eddie Gilpin, instead of Spencer. Background Within the world of "Jumanji", Bravestone is a renowned adventurer and archaeologist, and is known across the seven continents for his amazing feats. After he saved Franklin "Mouse" Finbar's life from the darkest warlord in Peru, he has never left Dr. Bravestone's side. He was also a former colleague of Professor russel Van Pelt. After receiving a letter from the Field Guide Nigel Billingsley, he arrived in "Jumanji" with his companions to answer the call for aid to life the curse. 2017 Role After choosing Dr. Smolder Bravestone on the player select screen, Spencer Gilpin was pulled into the video game console and transported into the inner world of "Jumanji", quickly figuring that he was now within the game as the avatar as Smolder Bravestone himself. Fridge was somewhat jealous that Spencer had become Bravestone and earned all the more impressive statistics, while he was stuck as Bravestone's sidekick; Franklin "Mouse" Finbar with less impressive stats. After Bravestone (Spencer) won the game, before they had the chance to leave the world of "Jumanji", Spencer didn't want to leave the video game world as he began to like his new form and all the helpful traits. He even wanted Martha as Ruby to stay with him. But Martha knew better and declined his offer, citing that they should take what they have learned in "Jumanji" and live that way in Brantford too. Eventually Spencer changed his mind and shook hands with Nigel, letting him go back to Brantford High School. Causes of Death *'Pushed off a cliff:' During Bravestone (Spencer) and Finbar's (Fridge) argument, Bravestone (Spencer) called Finbar (Fridge) an unflattering insult. This angered Finbar (Fridge) so much that he willingly pushed Bravestone (Spencer) off a cliff. *'Mauled by Jaguars:' During the final level, Bravestone (Spencer) attempted to climb the trees and cover more ground, but was startled by a screeching Squirrel and lost his grip. When he landed, he was mauled by a Jaguar as the group watches from afar. 2019 Role When Spencer tried to fix "Jumanji", he was pulled back into the game. When Martha, Fridge and Bethany tiy to find out where Spencer disappeared to, "Jumanji" dragged Martha and Fridge back into the game too, without Bethany. This time, including Spencer's grandfather Eddie Gilpin, (and his old friend Milo Walker) who had been made to take on the form of Bravestone. However, Eddie's hot-headedness caused him to pick fights with everyone, costing the group several lives in the process. Once the group is inside the jungle, they quickly realize Dr Smolder Bravestone is now the avatar of Eddie, and Spencer is still missing. Luckily Martha is inside Ruby Roundhouse, but Fridge is inside of Shelly Oberon and Milo is inside of Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. Both Martha and Fridge try to tirelessly explain the game to the two older men, who cannot grasp the concept. While explaining the dangers of the game, Ruby saves Smolder from being eaten by a hippopotamus, and is eaten by Shelly Oberon a snake. He is reborn before their eyes and the entire group is soon picked up by their guide Nigel Billingsley. While on a plane, Nigel explains the game and drops all four of them off in the middle of the desert. Realizing this is an entirely new level as they never experienced a desert challenge before. Thanks to Smolder's aggressive behaviour they are soon chased down by a large herd of ostriches. He even angers and ostrich, who kills him. Soon the entire group is forced inside a single car and Smolder drives it off a cliff hoping to land on the other side. They do, but just barely. Smashing the car, leaving the ostriches stranded on the other side. After arriving inside of the video town Smolder is seduced by that ex-girlfriend of Switchblade. Who also happens to be Smolder's new weakness. While witnessing a speech by Jurgen the Brutal. Smolder stops a woman trying to escape with his jewel. They quickly realize it is Spencer in the avatar of an Asian thief named Ming Fleetfoot. While Smolder is supposed to be on lookout, his temper gets the best of him and he soon is involved in the 40 person brawl. Everyone is able to escape the town, and are blown up by a heat-seeking missil, Jurgen aimed at them. After an unexpected terrifying level of trying to jump from bridges to bridge to make it to the other side, they are greeted by Alex Vreeke and Bethany in the avatars of Seaplane McDonough and Cyclone. Thanks to a side adventure, Ruby is able to recognize magical water, and everyone is soon able to switch avatars. Spencer is now in his old avatar of Smolder. That night Eddie and Milo are captured by Jurgen's men. Everyone splits up and Ruby and Smolder climb a giant ice wall to reach the castle. Through a series of unexpected events including Cyclone the horse having wings, they are eventually able to rescue the missing jewel and save all of "Jumanji". Causes of Death *'Attacked by an Ostrich:' During the "Dunes" level, Bravestone (Eddie) threatens a wild ostrich in the desert, who promptly kills him with a single peck. *'Shot by Switchblade:' During the "Oasis" level, Bravestone (Eddie) attracts the attention of Switchblade, a Mob Boss who is the current lover of Bravestone's ex, and Bravestone's new and only weakness. Unfortunately, Eddie becomes stubbornly overconfident in Bravestone's strength, which gives Switchblade an opening to successfully kill the entire group with a single missile. Gallery Bravestoneposter.jpg|Theatrical Poster. 23132086_10155205359633790_5032534399385712531_n.jpg|Theatrical Poster. Jumanji-Welcome-To-Jungle-Poster.jpg|2017 poster. Smolder Bravestone.png|Publicity still. Jumanji_2_slider.jpg|Adjusting to Jumanji. Bazaar_2017.jpg|Smolder Bravestone at the Bazaar with his friends. Jumanji_welcome_to_the_jungle_cast.jpg|Protagonists. JWTTJ_Jewel.jpg|The players with the Jaguar's Eye. Jaguar_Shrine.jpg|Bravestone lands on the Jaguar Shrine. Concept artwork The Smoldering Dr. Bravestone concept artwork.png|"The Smoldering Dr. Bravestone" References Category:2017 Characters Category:2019 Characters